


[ART] Purrlin and the Big Day

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Weddings, purrlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Purrlin doesn't think he's ever been given a better job than this[Congratulations, Fussel!  I hope you don't mind a small gift I made for you in honor of your big day :D]





	[ART] Purrlin and the Big Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).



> Also, I asked anyone who was on Chatzy if they'd like to "sign" your card, so there you go! I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> That is the first cat I've drawn since my _Warrior Cats_ phase lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Job, Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027269) by [DevonShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea)




End file.
